Früh übt sich
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Ein zwölf Monate alter Shinichi tritt in die Fussstapfen seiner Vorfahren. Was dabei wohl herauskommt?


_**Früh übt sich...**_

**Eine Frage der Zeit**

Yusaku Kudo war genervt.

Grummelnd strich er sich mit einer Hand durch seine dunklen Haare und verstrubbelte sie so noch mehr, als sie schon waren. Das Problem, an dem er sass, beschäftigte ihn schon seit dem Vortag, und eine Lösung war nicht in Sicht. Er war an einem Punkt in seiner Geschichte angelangt, an dem es nicht mehr weiterging.

"Das ist doch zum Haare raufen!", rief er wütend aus, griff sich an den Kopf und tat genau das. "Ich werde gleich-!"

Das letzte Wort ging in einem lauten Plärren unter.

Yusaku richtete sich auf und schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem anderen Anwesenden im Raum.

Sein kleiner Sohn, der knapp ein Jahr alte Shinichi Kudo, spielte seelenruhig im Laufgitter mit einer Sherlock Holmes-Figur und schien seine Umgebung völlig zu ignorieren.

Der Schriftsteller schaute zu ihm und erinnerte sich an das, was sein eigener Vater, der verstorbene Detektiv Shunsaku Kudo, früher einmal zu ihm gesagt hatte.

[I]_"Du warst etwa zwölf Monate alt, als du dein erstes richtiges Wort gesprochen hast. Kurz daraufhin hast du deine ersten Schritte getan."_[/I]

Yusaku lächelte, und Shinichi schaute plötzlich zu ihm hoch.

"Na, mein Junge? Hast du mir etwas zu sagen?"

Shinichi schaute ihn nur fragend an, dann lächelte er und schenkte seine Beachtung wieder der Holmes-Figur. Auf seinen Namen, den sein Vater daraufhin aussprach, reagierte er nicht, auch nicht auf die Geräusche, die Yusaku dann machte, um die Aufmerksamkeit seines Sohnes nochmals zu bekommen.

Der Schriftsteller versuchte daraufhin, sich wieder auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren, als ihn ein Klopfen an der Zimmertür zusammenzucken liess. Seine Frau Yukiko streckte den Kopf in die Bibliothek.

"Yusaku? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Er seufzte.

"Ja, nein, vielleicht... Ich meine... Ich komme nicht weiter."

Die ehemalige Schauspielerin schüttelte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf.

"Dann geh raus und lass frische Luft an dein Gehirn. Und nimm den kleinen Shinichi mit, bei diesen ganzen Büchern um ihn herum wird er ja noch ganz konfus."

Yusaku überlegte kurz.

"Das klingt vernünftig."

"Sag ich doch."

"Also das mit dem Rausgehen, meine ich", fügte Yusaku hinzu, was seine Ehefrau mit einem leisen Grummeln quittierte. Ihre Stimme klang beleidigt, da sie mit ihren Worten auch den zweiten Teil des Satzes gemeint hatte.

"Viel Spass. Aber pass auf meinen Jungen auf, klar?"

"Logisch. Er ist ja schliesslich auch mein Junge."

Zehn Minuten später, als der männliche Elternteil und sein Sohn weg waren, dachte Yukiko nach. Eigentlich hatte sie sich ja insgeheim ein Mädchen gewünscht, aber nach Shinichis Geburt, bei der nicht nur er selbst, sondern auch sie fast gestorben wäre, war sie einfach nur erleichtert und überglücklich gewesen, dass ihr Kind überlebt hatte. Für ihren kleinen Sohn war es ein sehr schwerer, unschöner und gefährlicher Start ins Leben gewesen, aber es war immerhin ein Start, und kein Ende. Jetzt, knapp ein Jahr nach diesem einschneidenden Erlebnis, hatte sich Shinichi gut entwickelt und hatte die anfängliche Lebenshürde mit Bravour gemeistert. Allerdings hatte sich inzwischen auch herauskristallisiert, dass sich Shinichi zu einem Vater-Kind entwickelt hatte. Der kleine Junge war ohne Zweifel viel lieber beim Vater als bei der Mutter, was Yusaku freute, Yukiko logischerweise etwas traurig machte.

Jedoch gönnte sie es ihrem Ehemann, sie durfte nicht eifersüchtig auf ihn sein und war es auch nicht. Ihr Hauptanliegen war schliesslich, dass Shinichi glücklich war, für sie als seine Mutter zählte nichts anderes.

Lächelnd widmete sich Yukiko wieder ihrer Tätigkeit in der Küche, während Yusaku mit Shinichi zur selben Zeit im Beika-Park ankam und beschloss, erst mal einen Spaziergang durch diesen zu machen, bevor er sich auf die Suche nach einer freien Sitzbank begab.

"Na, gefällt's dir?", fragte Yusaku seinen Sohn, der ein Eichhörnchen auf einem der Bäume entdeckt hatte und den Blick nicht mehr davon lösen konnte. Erst als es in der Baumkrone verschwand und nicht mehr zu sehen war, war Shinichi wieder empfänglich für die Worte seines Vaters. "Shinichi, hallo!"

Der Junge sah hoch und begann zu grinsen. "Du findest das auch noch lustig, was?", fragte Yusaku, der jedoch überhaupt nicht böse auf seinen Sohn war. Warum auch? Er wusste schliesslich, dass Shinichi schon längst begonnen hatte, die Welt um sich herum bewusst wahrzunehmen, trotzdem konnte er zwischendurch alles vergessen und seine Aufmerksamkeit vollends auf seinen Rasselring lenken, auf dem er dann jeweils voller Wonne herumbiss. Nur befand sich dieser gerade zu Hause, was die Sache für Yusaku heute einfacher machte.

"So, kleiner Mann. Hast du Lust, ein paar Schritte zu laufen?" fragte Yusaku leise und hob Shinichi aus dem Kinderwagen. Dieser grinste nur, als sein Vater ihn neben sich auf den Boden stellte, wo er einfach stehen blieb. Yusaku war nicht verwundert darüber, schliesslich war er diesen Anblick gewohnt. Zu Hause war Shinichi schon seit längerem dabei, sich an Stühlen oder anderen Dingen hochzuziehen und mit deren Hilfe den Raum zu durchqueren. Der Schriftsteller wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis Shinichi eigenständig und ohne fremde Hilfe zu laufen begann. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.

Mit einer Hand den Kinderwagen stossend, mit der anderen Shinichi festhaltend, begann Yusaku seinen Rundgang durch den Park und achtete dabei darauf, dass sein Sohn nicht zu grosse Steine im Weg hatte, über die er stolpern könnte. Bis zu einer kleinen Bankansammlung auf der Hälfte des Weges geschah nichts Besonderes, so dass Yusaku leicht mit seinen Gedanken abschweifte und zu überlegen begann, wie er sein schreibtechnisches Problem in den Griff bekommen konnte. Er fand jedoch noch keine Lösung, weswegen er vorerst beschloss, einen der freien Bänke zu besetzen und sitzend weiterzugrübeln.

Auf der Bank neben ihm sass ein junges Pärchen, das nur mit sich selbst beschäftigt war und dem es egal war, wer oder was sich um sie herum befand. Shinichi währenddessen liess seinen Vater los und begann, Yusakus Bank zu umrunden, genug Grifffläche und Möglichkeiten, sich festzuhalten, hatte er ja. Sein Vater beobachtete ihn bei der ersten und zweiten Umrundung, dann schweifte seinen Gedanken ab; sein schriftstellerisches Problem hatte ihn wieder voll im Griff.

Als eine junge Frau überrascht aufschrie, sah Yusaku erschrocken hoch und entdeckte seinen Sohn Shinichi bei der benachbarten Bank, wo er das junge Pärchen breit grinsend anschaute und dann zu lachen begann.

"Shinichi!"

Im ersten Augenblick wollte Yusaku aufspringen und zu seinem Sohn eilen, als er abrupt innehielt. Zwischen seiner und der Bank des Pärchens befanden sich knappe zwei Meter, und der Schrei der Frau zeigte ihm, dass sie dem Jungen nicht geholfen hatten, zu ihnen zu gelangen. Aber wenn er das ausschliessen konnte, dann hiess das ja, dass Shinichi...

Yusakus Augen wurden gross. Schnell entschuldigte er sich beim Nachbarpärchen, dann beugte er sich vor, blieb dabei aber sitzen.

"Shinichi? Komm zu Daddy! Komm zu deinem Daddy, mein Junge."

Der kleine Junge schaute zu ihm und legte dann den Weg bis zum Ende der Sitzbank zurück. Als er ohne Stützmöglichkeit nicht mehr näher zu seinem Vater gelangen konnte, zögerte er. Hilfesuchend schaute er zu Yusaku, der sich jedoch nicht vom Fleck rührte. "Komm zu Daddy, Shinichi. Ich bin hier."

Scheinbar hatte Shinichi nur auf diese Worte gewartet, denn erst jetzt lief er los. Seine Schritte waren zwar wacklig und leicht unsicher, aber er hielt sich an nichts fest! Shinichi machte seine ersten Schritte!

Kurz vor seinem Ziel schwankte er jedoch so stark, dass er gleich umfiel. Das wäre auch geschehen, wenn Yusaku nicht in letzter Sekunde nach seinem Sohn gegriffen und ihn aufgefangen hätte.

Geschafft! Shinichis erste Schritte! Yusaku platzte fast vor Stolz, und das war ihm deutlich anzusehen. Überglücklich herzte er seinen Jungen und konnte gar nicht genug von ihm bekommen.

Sein Sohn, gerade mal knapp ein Jahr alt, hatte seine ersten Schritte getan! Im gleichen Alter wie er selber damals, nur dass er dabei kein Pärchen erschreckt hatte. Yusaku grinste. Wenn er das seiner Frau Yukiko erzählte... Er freute sich schon auf ihre Reaktion.

Zwei Stunden später befand sich Shinichi wieder im Laufgitter und spielte mit seiner Holmes-Figur. Er hatte alles um sich herum wieder völlig ausgeblendet; er hatte seinen Sherlock Holmes, mehr brauchte er nicht. Sein Vater Yusaku hingegen sass wieder am Schreibtisch vor seinem Laptop, aber er hatte immer noch dasselbe Problem wie schon vorhin; er kam an einer wichtigen Stelle der Geschichte einfach nicht weiter.

Shinichi währenddessen begann, sinnlose Laute von sich zu geben, und Yusaku schaute ihn unverhohlen an. Für ihn bestand kein Zweifel mehr, sein Sohn war hochintelligent. Hochbegabte konnten im Alter von einem Jahr laufen, kurz daraufhin kam ihnen das erste Wort über die Lippen, und mit vier Jahren konnten sie lesen und schreiben. Bei ihm, Yusaku Kudo, war es so, und er war sich sicher, dass es bei Shinichi nicht anders sein würde.

Somit wusste er auch, dass Shinichis erstes richtiges Wort nicht mehr lange auf sich warten liess, und er freute sich schon sehr darauf. Seiner Frau gegenüber hatte er es nicht erwähnt.

Nach einem Blick auf seinen Monitor schaute er wieder zu seinem Sohn.

"Na, Shinichi? Hast du nicht eine Idee, die mir helfen könnte, das Kapitel abzuschliessen?"

Der Junge drehte den Kopf zu seinem Vater und schaute zu ihm hoch.

"Auflösung", sagte er nur und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder Holmes zu. Yusaku klappte die Kinnlade herunter. Shinichis erstes, richtiges Wort! Und was für eins!

Eilig stand der Schriftsteller auf, ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum und holte seinen Sohn ausser sich vor Freude aus dem Laufgitter und strahlte ihn stolz an. Überschwänglich herzte er ihn und lachte glücklich. Shinichis erstes Wort!

Erst jetzt wurde Yusaku bewusst, was sein Sohn da eigentlich gesagt hatte.

[I]_Auflösung._[/I]

Diese Idee war schlicht und einfach genial. Wenn er nicht mehr weiterkam, dann schrieb er einfach die Auflösung des Falles! Somit hatte er den Überraschungsmoment auf seiner Seite, er konnte seine Leserschaft aufs Glatteis führen und er würde aus seinem gewohnten Muster ausbrechen. Eine Änderung wie diese war wohl schon länger nötig.

Yusaku schaute wieder zu Shinichi, der ihn nur angrinste, wie wenn er wüsste, welchen Stein er mit seinem Wort ins Rollen gebracht hatte.

Nach wie vor strahlte Yusaku seinen Sohn an, der wiederum ihn anlächelte. Wie hiess es noch mal? Das Leben bestand nicht aus den Momenten, in denen man atmete, nein. Es waren die Momente, die einem den Atem raubten. Hier und heute war es nicht anders. Erst Shinichis erste Schritte, dann sein erstes Wort, und das alles am gleichen Tag. Heute hatte Yusaku allen Grund, sprachlos zu sein. Sprachlos und auch extrem stolz. Im selben Alter wie er selbst hatte sein Sohn die ersten Schritte getan und auch sein erstes Wort gesprochen, auch wenn es ein anderes war, als er damals gesagt hatte. Dennoch war es ein erstes Wort.

Plötzlich ächzte Shinichi und begann zu strampeln; er wollte wieder seine Holmes-Figur haben. Yusaku grinste, er verstand. Sherlock Holmes war ein hochintelligenter Mann. Sein eigener, verstorbener Vater, Shunsaku Kudo, war es ebenso gewesen, genau wie er selbst. Und jetzt schien es, als hätte auch sein Sohn diese Intelligenz geerbt und war wortwörtlich in die Fussstapfen seiner Vorfahren getreten.

Die ersten Schritte.

Das erste Wort.

Und beides im Alter von nur einem Jahr.

Früh übte sich eben, wer ein Hochintelligenter sein wollte...

Owari

Der Countdown läuft: noch 25 Tage...

An Guest: Bitte schreib mir eine E-Mail, dann kann ich auf deine Fragen antworten.


End file.
